Beast of Legend Book IV: Strenght of the Griffin
by Lexvan
Summary: Sequel to Beast of Legend- Book III: Waves of the Leviathan. Four weeks have passed and our heroes find where the Griffin is. Will they be able to beat Fire and his allies and get the power from the mighty beast?
1. Where Is The Griffin

_**Beast of Legend**_

_**Book Four**_

_**Strenght of the Griffin**_

**By: Lexvan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Based off the comics.**

**Warning: This story is the sequel to my Beast of Legend, _Book Three: Waves of the Leviathan_ story... If you haven't read them yet, then I suggest you do before reading this story. And don't forget to review.**

**By the way, the girls have their_ New Power_ look.**

**And now, on with the story!**

**Last time in: _Beast of Legend, Book Three: Waves of the Leviathan..._**

"This is the third time those Guardians and their allies have prevented us from getting some of the power from a Beast of Legend!", Fire snapped as he slammed his fist against the wall of a cave they were in.

"There are only two of them left!", Water said. "We have to do something about this!"

"Oh we will!", Fire said. "Which ever Beast of Legend we find, we take out the Guardian of the element the Beast of Legend represents."

"We tried the already!", Air said. "What's going to change this time?"

"Simple.", Fire said. "We'll issue a challenge to the Guardian the wants the power. And seeing that we're stronger than the Guardians that don't have the powers of the Beast of Legend..."

"They'll be easy pickings!", Earth said as she sat on a rock. "This could work."

"Let us hope that the Guardian me or Earth fight, is as weak as we think they are.", Energy said.

"You worry to much!", Air said.

"And you don't worry enough!", Energy said. "That's why the Pegasus didn't give you some of his power! This isn't a game! We need those last two Beast of Legend to give us some of their power."

"Energy is right!", Fire said. "We were cocky and lost three times! Next time will be diffirent!"

**Chapter 1:**

_Four weeks later..._

It's been four weeks since Irma and Peter were granted some power by the Leviathan. It took them some time, and a bit of Kandor's nerves, but they both have not only learned to weild their new powers but also work together. But right now, Peter and Cornelia were spending some time together at the boardwalk.

"So, you having fun?", Peter asked Cornelia as they walked down the boardwalk.

"Yeah!", Cornelia said with a smile.

But as she turned to look in another direction, Peter saw the smile slowly fade. Sighing to himself, Peter stopped walking and gently pulled Cornelia aside so that they were standing against the rail of the boardwalk.

"Okay, Cornelia.", Peter said getting her look at him. "What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?", Cornelia questioned with a grin. "Nothing is wrong."

"Uh-huh.", Peter said with a smile that said "yeah right". "I know there's something wrong, Cornelia. Just tell me. Maybe i can help."

"There's nothing wrong with me." Cornelia said.

"Then what is it?", Peter asked.

"This!", Cornelia said as she grabbed his right wrist and held it up to show him his sliver wristband with the Leviathan symbol on it. "When we first started this adventure, I was hoping that you and me would be sharing the same powers. But instead you and Irma were given the powers of the Leviathan instead of Irma and Stephen! I'm not jealous or anything. Well... maybe a bit jealous. But not much!"

"Okay, I get it.", Peter said. "You're a little jealous. Very little."

"Right.", Cornelia said. "It's just that I wish that it was you who'd be sharing the Griffin power with me. Not Matt or Stephen."

"I wish it was you and me too.", Peter said as she walked up to Cornelia and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "But it's as Yan Lin said. The Beast of Legend will pick the one that is bet suited to go with what element. Angelo was picked by the Phoenix, while Eric was picked by the Pegasus."

"And you were picked by the Leviathan, because you're more of a water person.", Cornelia said as she leaned her head and rested it on his shoulder. "You love the beach. You love swimming, surfing of all kinds, and all kinds of water sports. Me, I can barly swim."

"You're not that bad, Cornelia.", Peter said. "You've gotten better. Besides, you may not be the best swimmer, but when it comes to frozen water, you're one of the best ice skaters around."

Cornelia couldn't help but smile at his compliment as she placed her hands over his.

"And I'll say this.", Peter said. "We may not have the same powers, but I'll still be there to fight by your side, when the time comes."

"Really now?", Cornelia questioned with a playful smirk.

"Yes, really.", Peter said witha grin.

"But what if Taranee needs you?", Cornelia asked. "As her brother you should also be there for her too."

"Taranee is a big girl now.", Peter said. "She also has Angelo there for her. But don't get me wrong. If she needs me, I'll be there for her. But until then, I'm all your's."

"I think I can handle that.", Cornelia said as she turned around and kissed Peter, which he returned.

They both then went back to walking down the boardwalk enjoying their time together. Elsewhere Matt, Eric, Angelo, and Stephan were playing some football in the park against some other boys. Also there were Will, Taranee, Irma, and Hay Lin, who were happily watching their boyfriends play football.

"Has there ever been such a lovely sight?", Irma question as she looked at Stephen with dreamy eyes.

"You mean our boyfriends without their shirts on?", Will questioned with a smile as she looked at Matt the same way. "None that I can think of."

"I have to admit, this does beat going to a diner for lunch.", Taranee said as she looked at Angelo.

"I couldn't agree more.", Hay Lin said as she kept her eyes on Eric as he caught the ball Stephen threw and ran with it. "Go, Eric! Go!"

Eric ran with the ball as fast as he could until he heard Hay Lin cheering him on. He turned to look at her and didn't see the one of the guys, he was playing against, come at him. The girls and guys watched as Eric got tackled to the ground. Will, Irma, and Taranee flinched as they saw Eric get hit. Hay Lin gasped as her hands went over her mouth as she saw her boyfriend get hit.

"Eric!", Hay Lin cried as she was about to get up, only to be stopped by Irma who grabbed her arm.

"Relax, Hay Lin.", Irma said. "Eric is fine."

"Yeah.", Will said. "Take a look."

Hay Lin looked to see Eric getting up as he grabbed the hand Angelo offered him to help him up. Seeing this, Hay Lin breathed a sigh of relief. Out on the field...

"You alright man?", Angelo asked Eric as he helped him up. "Cause you got hit hard!"

"I'll live.", Eric said. "I didn't see that guy coming."

"That's because you were busy looking at Hay Lin.", Stephen said smiling. "Women will do that to you."

"Well if we can get this touchdown, we'll win the game and you can spend all the time you want with Hay Lin, man.", Matt said.

"Give me the ball and I'll get that touchdown!", Eric said with a smirk.

"And I'll block for you.", Angelo said as he and Eric pounded fist.

"While I block for Stephen.", Matt said.

"Let's do this then!", Stephen said as he picked up the football.

Once they all were lined up, Stephen got ready to make the play.

"Ready! Set! Hut! Hut!", Stephen yelled ready to finish the game.

Matt, who had the ball, passed it through his legs to Stephen, who grabbed it and backed away, as Matt did his job as blaocker. He either flipped players over him or pushed them back as Eric and Aneglo took off down the field. Once they were far enough, Stephen threw the ball to Eric, who caught it and took off down the field with Angelo in front of him as his blocker. As they made their way down the field, Angelo was shoving and flipping the other player out of the way as he and Eric were closing in on the touchdown area with their girlsfriends cheering them on. Before they knew it, Eric had made the touchdown needed to win the game. The other team mates that were on their team cheered and high-fived each other.

"And that's game, baby!", Stephen said as he and Matt walked up to Eric along with Angelo.

Eric then took the ball and held it out like a gun and pretended to shoot Matt, Angelo, and Stephen, who each pretended to get shot and fall to the ground. Eric the held the ball to his head and pretended to shoot himself and fall to the ground, getting a laugh out of the girls. A few minutes later, the guys were stting with their girlfriends eatting th picnic lunch they each packed for them.

"So, any word on the next Beast of Legend?", Eric asked before bitting into the sandwich Hay Lin made for him.

"Not yet.", Will said. "Yan Lin says that locating them is hard seeing as they can mask their power and all."

"But she's doing her best to find them.", Hay Lin said.

"It's a shame that we can't use the Heart to do it.", Irma said before eating some chips.

Everyone, but Irma, stopped doing what they were doing and began to think about what Irma just said. They then turned to look at Irma, who was eatting her chips. She was about to eat another one when she noticed that the others were looking at her.

"What?", she questioned. "Something on my face?"

Hay Lin, Will, and Taranee then got Irma in a group hug, sursprising her.

"What did I do?",Irma asked not knowing what to think.

"What you said about using the Heart to find the next Beast of Legend!", Taranee said. "It's not a bad idea!"

"Oh.", Irma said before realising what was going on. "Oh! Well, of course it's not! It's my idea."

Everyone saw the proud look on her face.

"Don't let it go to your head.", Will said smiling.

"Yeah!", Angelo said with a smirk. "It may start to swell."

"Then we'll have trouble fitting your head though doorways!", Matt said with a laugh along with the others.

Irma then turned away from them with a huff as she turned her face upward.

"I think your head is just fine.", Stephen said before kissing Irma on her cheek, making her blush a little.

"Aaaaaw!", the other said in a teasing way.

Irma then stuck you tounge out playfully getting a laugh out of them.

"So, when are we going to try this out?", Taranee asked talking about using the Heart to search for the next Beast of Legend.

"I would say now, but he may need Cornelia to do this, seeing as the Griffin is the Beast of Legend of earth.",Will said.

"Well, if I'm right, she's still spending time with Peter at the boardwalk.", Taranee said.

"She won't admit it, but she has been missing spending time with him while he's been training with you in Kandrakar, Irma.", Matt said.

"That and the fact that part of her still wishes it was Peter that would be sharing the Griffin power with her.", Stephen replied.

"How can you tell?", Hay Lin asked.

"Because Pete's her boyfriend.", Eric said. "It's not that hard to see."

"Just like part of you still wishes that it was Stephen that you were sharing the Leviathan power with.", Angelo said to Irma.

"Well yeah, but I'm getting used to it.", Irma said. "I'm sure Corny will too."

"She just needs some more time.", Will said.

"Well, for now why don't you try and find the Thunderbird.", Matt suggested.

"I guess we could.", Will said. "But let's go to Kandrakar and do this."

In agreement, th eight of them packed their stuff away and left the park and headed for Angelo's place. Once there, they headed for Kandrakar to see if the Heart could be used to find the Thunderbird. Once there, they headed for the training room, where they could get the privacy they needed.

"Okay, guys.", Will said as they all sat in a circle. "Let's hope this works."

"If it doesn't, at least we tried.", Angelo said.

Will then called forth the Heart of Kandrakar and held it in her hands. She closed her eyes and began to focus on the Thunderbird. But there was a problem. She had no idea what it looked like! But that didn't stop her from trying.

'Show me where the Thunderbird is.', Will thought to herself as she focused her power.

At first she saw nothing. But then an image began to show in her head. But all she could see was a shadow of the image. But it was of a bird flying through the air. But then she haerd a voice.

'Now is not the time to find me, child.', a male voice said to Will in her mind. 'Seek out the Griffin, before you begin your seach for me.'

Suddenly, the connetion was cut! Will opened her eyes to see the others looking just as surprised as she was.

"Did you all see and hear that too?", Will asked.

The seven of them only nodded.

"That was kind of intense.", Stephen said.

"But it made it's message clear.", Taranee said. "We have to find the Griffin before we go after the Thunderbird."

"Wonder why?", Eric questioned as they all got to their feet.

"That can be easily answered.", Yan Lin said as she was walking towards them smiling.

**A/N: Well, Will made contact with the Thunderbird. And he made his point clear. Find the Griffin first. Now there's only question. Where is the Griffin? And can they find it before Fire and his friends do?**

**Please review.**


	2. The Search For The Griffin Begins

**Chapter 2:**

There Yan Lin stood before the eight of them. A warm smile on her face knowing that they tried to find one of the Beast of Legend on their own.

"So, you tried to find the Thunderbird and he turned you away.", Yan Lin said.

"Yeah.", Will said.

"And it told you to find the Griffin first.", Yan Lin said.

"Uh-huh.", Hay Lin said.

"That's because, Fire and his friend aren't looking for him yet.", Yan Lin said.

"But they're looking for Griffin now.", Stephen figured.

"Corrct.", Yan Liln said.

"So, we have to find the Griffin before Fire and his friends do.", Matt said.

"And we can be sure that Fire will have another one of his friends with him.", Irma said.

"And that will be Earth.", Taranee said. "She has these thorns that have something in them that will knock you out."

"Trust me, when we say that it works well.", Angelo said as he rubbed his arm where he got shot at remembering when he got hit by on of Earth's knock-out thorns.

"We know.", Irma said. "Cause the only way we found you was when Corny tripped over you when you were knocked-out."

"So, how do we find the Griffin?", Hay Lin asked.

"The same way we tried to find the Thunderbird.", Will said. "But we'll need Cornelia."

"So, who's going to go get her?", Irma asked.

Everyone then looked at Irma smirking.

"Oh, no!", Irma said holding up her right hand. "I'm not going to interrupt her date with Peter."

"But you and Peter are partners.", Hay Lin said. "Just contact him through your wristband."

"Oh yeah!", Irma said as she held up her right wrist her metal wristband with a symbol of the Leviathan on it. "Yo, Pete!"

Back on Earth, Peter and Cornelia were heading into a ice cream pallor when suddenly...

"Yo, Pete!"

"What the... Irma?", Peter questioned as he looked down at his metal wristband with a symbol of the Leviathan on it.

"Irma?", Cornelia questioned as she looked around. "Where?"

"No clue.", Peter said as he raised his wristband up to himself. "She's talking to me through our wristbands."

"We so need to find the Griffin, so I can have one of those.", Cornelia said.

"What is it Irma?", Peter asked as he spoke into the wristband.

"We need you guys to come to Kandrakar ASAP!", Irma said. "We've found a way to find the Griffin, but we need Corny to do it!"

"Cool!", Peter said.

"Go to the magic bus.", Irma said. "Cornelia knows where it is. Will is heading there now."

"We'll be there.", Peter said.

"Did they find the Griffin or Thunderbird?", Cornelia asked.

"No.", Peter said. "But they do know of a way to find the Griffin."

"Really?", Cornelia asked being hopeful.

"Yeah!", Peter said. "Irma says to go to the magic bus. She says that you know where it is today."

"Yeah!", Cornelia said. "It's actually down near the docks."

"Lucky for us, we're here at the boardwalk.", Peter said as they headed for the docks.

Once at the docks, they quickly spotted the magic bus. And who couldn't? I mean it's pink for crying out loud! Once on the bus, Will was there waiting for them with a fold to Kandrakar at the ready.

"What took you guys?", Will said smiling.

"Funny.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "So, how do we find the Griffin?"

"The same way I tried to find the Thunderbird, but failed.", Will said as they headed through the fold.

"What do you mean?", Peter asked.

"Well,..."

Will then explained what happened when they tried to locate the Thunderbird.

"So, it told you to find the Griffin first because Fire and his friends are looking for it right now.", Cornelia questioned.

"Yep!", Will said as they stood before the doors of the Training Room. "So we figured that if you're next to me when I use the Heart to find the Griffin, we might be able to find it."

"Sounds like a plan to me.", Peter said as they went into the Training Room, where the others were waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?", Irma asked jokingly.

"Everybody has jokes today.", Cornelia said as she walked past Irma.

"What did I say?", Irma asked.

"Don't ask.", Peter said with a grin.

"Okay guys!", Will said. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Evreybody then sat in a circle, with Cornelia sitting next to Will. Will the called forth the Heart and began to focus on the Griffin. The others did the same thing too. As Yan Lin stood their she noticed that all of them had a aura of light around them. Taranee and Angelo's were reddish-orange while Hay Lin and Eric's were violet. Irma and Peter's were blue while Cornelia's was green and Will's was pink. Matt and Stephen's were white seeing as they had no power yet.

'Impressive.', Yan Lin thought to herself. 'To see their aura's like this shows that they're working well together.'

As they sat there, the ten of them began to see a firgure form in their minds.

"I see something!", Cornelia said as the figure became more clear. "I think it's the Griffin!"

"I think you're right.", Stephen said.

And sure enough, it was the Griffin! From it's large wings, to it's razor sharp claws. They saw the Griffin as it was flying through the skies towards a mountain. It then flies up to a cliff where an opening to a cave is. It then walks into it's cave. And then suddenly, the vison goes black. Everyone then opens their eyes, all amazed at what they saw.

"Whoa!", Cornelia said. "Did you guys see that?"

Everyone nodded knowing what they saw together.

"We saw the Griffin.", Matt said. "But where is it?"

"Well, we know it's in a mountain.", Hay Lin said.

"Well, from what I read, Griffins were said to live in Mongolia.", Stephen explained.

"That's all the way in China!", Peter replied.

"I remember watching a TV show that said they lived in the northern parts of China.", Angelo said. "Besides. I have this feeling that's where the Griffin is."

"Maybe the Heart can take us there, like Yan Lin did when we went to Greece.", Taranee figured.

"What do you think, Grandma?", Hay Lin asked.

"If the Heart helped you see the Griffin, it should be able to take you there as well.", Yan Lin said.

"Then let's go!", Will said as she was ready to open a fold to Mongolia.

"Hold it!", Cornelia said. "As much as I'd like to go and find the Griffin, we should wait until tomorrow to do this."

"Why?", Irma asked.

"Because most of the day is gone.", Cornelia replied. "We have to get home before our parents get worried."

"You have a point there.", Irma said. "Looks like we'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Actually, me and Eric can search for the Griffin.", Angelo said.

"We can?", Eric questioned.

"You can?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Yeah!", Angelo said. "Remember. Uncle John knows about all of this. And Eric is staying with us for the Summer."

"Which means that you two can go looking for the Griffin!", Irma said.

"No! No! No!", Hay Lin said getting everybodies attention as she grabbed onto Eric. "What if Fire and his friends are there looking for the Griffin? You could get hurt!"

"I'll be okay, Hay Lin.", Eric said.

"Besides, we're not going to try and fight Fire and his crew.", Angelo said. "That's just plain crazy."

"Then what are you going to do?", Taranee questioned.

"Just search.", Angelo said. "If we find the Griffin, we'll come back to Kandrakar. That way tomorrow, we can go from here to the spot where we left Mongolia."

"But how will you get there and back?", Irma asked.

"I can answer that.", Yan Lin said. "I can send them to Mongolia. And to get back, use this."

Yan Lin then handed Angelo a green crystal shard.

"Use that to return to Kandrakar.", Yan Lin said. "That way, when you all come back here tomorrow, you can go back there right where the Griffin is."

"And hopefully we won't run into Fire and his friends.", Eric said.

"Just be careful.", Hay Lin said as she hugged Eric.

"I'll be careful, Hay Lin.", Eric said as he returned the hug.

Eric then leaned down and kissed Hay Lin lovingly. A kiss she returned.

"Please be careful.", Taranee said with worry as she faced Angelo.

"It'll be okay, taranee.", Angelo said as he held her hands. "Besides. If I get captured, I know you'll come for me and let nothing stop you."

A smile came Taranee's face when Angelo said that. They both then shared a kiss showing the feelings they had for each other. Aneglo and Eric then stepped back from their girlfriends and stood side by side. They then looked at each other and nodded as they held up their metal wristbands.

"Legend Form!", they both said.

"Flames of the Phoenix!", Angelo said.

"The Winds of Pegasus!", Eric said.

Suddenly, a thing of fire came out of Angelo's wristband as it glowed red and covered him in a ball of fire. When the ball of fire faded away, Angelo stood before them in his Legend form. From Eric's wristband a glow of voilet light shined from it as a funnel of air formed around him. Once the funnel air faded Eric stood there in his Legend form.

"This will take you to where you need to be.", Yan Lin said as she opened a fold to Mongolia. "Both of you be careful."

"Yes, ma'am.", Eric and Angelo said before going through the fold.

Hay Lin and Taranee watched as the fold closed. Both were hoping that their boyfriends would be safe. Will walked up to Taranee, while Irma walked up to Hay Lin and placed a hand on their best friend's shoulders. Taranee turned to look at Wil and Hay Lin turned to look at Irma. Each had a look that said "It'll be okay" on their faces. Seeing this made Taranee and Hay Lin smile a little before they all went back to Earth. Once on Earth, the guys made sure the girls got home safely and then headed home. All of them praying and hoping that Angelo and Eric were okay.

**A/N: Well, the gang knows where the Griffin is and Eric and Angelo are in Mongolia searching for it. Let's hope they don't run into Fitre and his crew. But knowing their luck, they will. Only one way to find out.**

**Please review.**


	3. Captured & Off To The Rescue

**Chapter 3:**

Once in Mongolia, Eric and Angelo began their search for the Griffin's cave. They flew around any and all mountains searching carefully, while being careful not to get seen by any mountain climbers that might be there. Thankfully there were only a few at the second mountain they searched. Now they were at their seventh mountain searching for the Griffin and or it's cave.

"Who of thought we'd be in Mongolia of all places?", Angelo questioned as he and Eric flew through the sky.

"I don't think either of us thought we'd be here looking for a Griffin!", Eric said with a grin.

"Ain't that the truth!", Angelo said. "I just wish we'd find the Griffin so we could head home. If only we had some kind of clue to show us that were close."

"Like that?", Eric said pointing towards something.

Angelo looked toward what Eric was pointing at. A smile formed on his face as he saw a tree swaying in the wind. He was smiling because it was the same tree that they saw when they sat in the circle with the others as they saw the Griffin fly through the skies and around the mountains.

"Finally!", Angelo said. "We're getting close!"

"I know Cornelia will be glad to hear this!", Eric said as they neared the cave of the Griffin.

Suddenly, they heard a loud banging sound.

"What the heck...?", Angelo said as he and Eric flew in the direction of the noise.

The futher they flew, the louder the banging got.

"What is that?", Eric asked.

"I have a better question.", Angelo said. "What's making that sound?"

"I don't know, but we're getting close.", Eric said as they closed in on the sound.

Once they flew past a rock formation, they stopped and moved back, after what they saw. It was Fire, with a Mexican looking girl with green hair and green eyes dressed in a green cloak. Next to them was a ten foot minitor ram-looking creature! It was gray and dressed as a gladiator. It was ramming his head against part of the mountain.

"So, why is it doing that?", Angelo questioned in a low voice.

"I have no idea.", Eric said in a low voice as well. "But who's the girl in the green cloak?"

"That would be Earth.", Angelo said. "As for that Ramitar, he's new."

"Ramitar?", Eric question with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I can't say Minitor!", Angelo said.

"Good point.", Eric said as he and Angelo tried to listen in on wht they were saying.

"Keep it up my friend!", Earth said with a smirk on her face. "Once you bust up enough rocks and boulders, we'll set them up in a spot where we'll let them fall to the village below where they'll destroy the farmlands there."

"That is unless the Guardians and their boyfriends stop the rockslide.", Fire said with a laugh. "And while they're doing that, we'll have time to force the Griffin to give you some of it's power."

"And with that power, I can help Energy force the Thunderbird to give her some of it's power!", Earth said.

"And then we can find the other Beast of Legend and make them give me, Air, and Water some of their power!", Fire said.

"All will be complete!", Earth said. "Soon Erutana shall be ours!"

"That's not good.", Eric said. "We have to go get the others!"

"I couldn't agree more.", Angelo said.

"You know, I just thought of something.", Eric said. "Where as Air and Water?"

"Aw! They remembered us, Water!"

"I'm almost touched Air!"

Angelo and Eric turned around to see Air and Water hovering in the air behind them.

"Hello, boys!", Air said with a sinister smile. "Now what brings you here to Mongolia?"

"You know why we're here, Air.", Angelo said as he and Eric flew into the air in front of them.

"Well, this is a surprise.", Fire said as he and Earth flew up behind Angelo and Eric. "Two Beast of Legend warriors all alone."

"With no where to run.", Water said.

"So, this is what they look like.", Earth said as she circled around Angelo and Eric. "They're kind of cute. To bad we have to take you out."

"You'll try.", Eric said as he and Angelo got ready to fight.

"I have a better idea.", Water said. "Why not capture them and use them as bargining chips."

"What are you getting at?", Air questioned.

"We capture them and hold them hostage.", Water said. "Then, when their friends come looking for them, we'll tell them that we'll let them go if they tell the Griffin to give some of it's power to Earth instead of the Earth Guardian and her partner."

"I like that plan.", Earth said with a smirk.

"As do I.", said Fire.

"To bad we don't!", Angelo said. "I think it's Battle Legend time!"

"I couldn't agree more!", Eric said.

"Battle Legend Form!", Angelo and Eric yelled.

Suddenly, a flame lit up at Angelo's feet and went upward, just as a twister formed around Eric. Once the flame traveled up to the top of his head, it vanished leaving Angelo in his Battle Legend form just as the twister faded away to show Eric in his Battle Legend form.

"Well now.", Fire said with a smirk. "This just got interesting!"

"Intersting indeed.", Air said smiling.

Under Angelo's battle harness was a silverish, long sleeve chainmail shirt with a black sleeve-less shirt under that. On the back of them was room for his wings to stick out. On his shoulders were red round shoulder pads and on his wrist were silver knuckle guantlets with the Kandrakar symbol for fire on them. On his head was a red headband with a rectangle metal plate on the front with a Phoenix symbol carved into it. And over his shins were silver greaves with the Kandrakar symbol for fire on them.

Under Eric's battle harness was a silverish, long sleeve chainmail shirt with his white sleeve-less shirt under that. On the back of them was room for his wings to stick out. On his shoulders were silver round shoulder pads and on his wrist were silver knuckle guantlets with the Kandrakar symbol for air on them. On his head was a black headband with a rectangle metal plate on the front with a Pegasus symbol carved into it. And over his shins were silver greaves with the Kandrakar symbol for air on them.

"You ready?", Angelo asked Eric.

"Ready as I'll ever be.", Eric said ready to fight.

Before Fire knew it, Aneglo flew right at him, while Eric flew at Water. Air and Earth watched as the four boys fought. They went from punches, to kicks, to doing elemental attacks. Angelo's fireball hit Fir'e fireball and caused an explosion that sent them both flying backwards while Eric used his powers to blow a cold wind ti freeze the volley of water-balls Water threw at him, sending them to the ground of a cliff on the mountain.

"Looks like those two are stronger than we thought.", Earth said as she watched Eric and Angelo fight Water and Fire.

"It would seem so.", Air agreed as she watched the fighting.

Earth then looked to see the Ramitar creature looking at Fire and Water fighting Angelo and Eric. It looked like it was ready to fight when...

"Do not stop, my friend!", Earth said to the Ramitar. "We need more rocks and boulders!"

The Ramitar creature then went back to smashing against the mountain making more boulders and rocks as Earth and Air continued watching the battle before them.

"You're pretty good.", Fire said as he and Angelo had their hands clasped together, trying to gain the upper hand.

"You're not so bad yourself.", Angelo replied as they both hovered in the air. "Now let's see what else you got!"

Both of them then began to call up some fire while their hands were clasped together. The fire took the shape of a spheres around each set of clasped hands the shperes of fire grew bigger and bigger as they called up more fire, trying to out do the other! Meanwhile, Eric and Water were going at it just as bad! With every water blast Water fired, Eric froze it with his wind power.

"Is that all you've got?", Eric said as he froze another of Water's attacks.

"No!", Water snapped as he formed a sword of water and then used his powers to freeze it. "I can freeze things, too!"

Water then flew towards Eric and swung his sword at him. Eric easily dodged the attack as he reached to his side and grabbed a empty hilt that hung there. Seeing this, Water let out a laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me!", Water laughed. "Do you really expect to beat me with that hilt?"

Eric then held the hilt out in front of him. The hilt then glowed violet. The hilt then became a sword, that Eric knew how to use well.

"Shall we?", Eric questioned as he took his fighting stance.

"Let's!", Water said as they charged at each other.

As they were going at it, Angelo and Fire were still trying to out do one another as they hand their hands clasped together still building up a lot of fire power!

"You can't last forever!", Fire said as he pooring the fire power on.

"Funny! I was thinking the same about you!", Angelo said as he too was pooring the fire power on.

And just as it reached it's peak, there was an explosion that knocked Angelo and Fire back! As the smoke cleared, Angelo and Fire were hovering in the air. Both of their hands were smoking. They then looked each other in the face. They then shook the smoke from their hands and flew at each other ready to keep the fight going! Meanwhile, Air and Earth were watching the battle between Eric and Water as they clashed swords. Even though it was made of ice, Water's Ice Saber was as stong as steal. As they clashed swords, they began to get tired. Soon they both were getting tired and wanted to end the battle. They both swung their blades at each other with all the force they had. But when both blades made vontact, Eric's blade sliced through Water's.

"You lose!", Eric said.

Suddenly, Eric felt something hit him in the neck. He reached up to grab a thorn. He then looked at Earth who had a smile on her fcae.

"Good night, good looking!", Air said as Eric blacked out.

As for Angelo and Fire, they were trading blow for blow when Angelo saw Eric go down.

"Eric!", Angelo yelled as he flew towards him, only to be frozen in ice by Water and Air.

"That's two down.", Fire said. "And eight to go."

Suddenly the ice began to melt and crack. Before his enemies knew it, Angelo busted out of his ice block!

"I'm not down yet!", Angelo yelled as he formed a fireball in each hand.

Angelo then threw them at Water and Air, who flew out of the way of them. Angelo then flew towards Fire ready to finish their fight. But then Angelo saw Earth fire one of her thorns at him!

"Not this time!", Angelo said as he shot a flame at the thorn burning it.

But what Angelo didn't see was Air using her powers to fire a thorn at him, hitting him in his wing. Angelo reached back and pulled it out of his wing. He then look at Air who was smiling.

"Didn't see that coming did you?", she asked with a cocky smile.

"I knew you'd be waiting for me to fire one of my thorns.", Earth said getting Angelo's attention. "That's why I gave one to Air to hit you with."

"Smart move.", Angelo said as he flew towards the cliff Eric was on.

"A smart move in deed.", Water said as Angelo crashed next to Eric.

Fire, Air, Water, and Earth then landed next to Angelo and Eric as they laid on the ground out cold!

"Like I said before.", Fire said with a smirk as he looked down at Eric and Angelo. "Two down, eight to go."

The next morning the girls and guys came to Kandraka hoping Angelo and Eric were there. But unfortunatly, they weren't.

"I knew we shouldn't of let them go on their own!", Hay Lin said.

"Something must of happened!", Taranee said in a worried tone.

"Calm down guys.", Will said. "They must of been spotted and were out numbered and caught."

"Which means that we can bust them loose!", Stephen replied.

"I can open a fold that leads close to where Eric and Angelo are.", Yan Lin replied as she opened a fold to Mongolia. "The crystal I gave the boy also acts like a homing beacon I can sense."

"Then let's get going!", Peter said.

"I think we should transform first.", Irma suggested. "Just to be safe."

"Let's do it.", Will said as she pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar. "Guardians, Unite!"

"Water!", Irma said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Fire!", Taranee said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Earth!", Cornelia said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Air!", Hay Lin said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Energy!", Will said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Legend Form!", Taranee, Hay Lin, Irma, and Peter said as they held up their wristbands.

"Flames of the Phoenix!", Taranee said.

"Winds of the Pegasus!", Hay Lin said.

"Waves of the Leviathan!", Irma and Peter said together.

Suddenly, Taranee's wristband glowed red as a ball of fire covered her while Hay Lin's wristband glowed voilet as a funnel of air formed around her. Once the fire faded, Taranee was in her Legend form just as the funnel air faded from around Hay Lin leaving her in her Legend form, ready to go! Then Irma and Peter's wristbands glowed blue as they were covered in balls of water. Seconds later, the balls of water dropped showing them in their Legend forms.

"You really don't get tired of this!", Peter said.

"I still don't like the bow!", Irma said getting some giggle out of the others.

"Let's go guys!", Will said as she went through the fold with most of the other flying right behind her.

Cornelia walked up and stood on a flat slab of stone that was as wide and long as a car.

"You guys ready?", she asked Matt and Stephen who also stepped on the slab of stone.

"Do you have to ask?", Matt asked with a smirk.

"Let's fly!", Stephen said with a smile.

Cornelia then made the slab of stone lift into the air. She then flew them through the fold. Yan Lin watched as the fold close.

"Be safe children.", Yan Lin said before leaving the room.

**A/N: Well, now it's a rescue mission for Angelo and Eric. Can they do it and find the Griffin? And then there's Fire and his crew. Not to mention the Ramitar creature! Things aren't looking to good for our heroes! But then again, when have they ever in a battle? Let's hope they can pull out a miracle.**

**Please review.**


	4. To Save Their Friends & Break OUt!

**Chapter 4:**

"Oooooh. My head.", Eric said as he slowly woke up. "What happened?"

Eric tried to move only to find out that he was shackled to a long chain that went to the wall of the cage he and Angelo were in.

"What the...?", Eric questioned as he saw the shackles that held him. "What gives?"

Then it all hit him! Going to Mongolia with Angelo to find the Griffin. Fighting Fire and his friends. And getting knockedout by one of Earth's thorns.

"Well this is just great!", Eric said as he stood up and looked around the cage they were in.

"Aw, man!", Angelo said waking up, getting Angelo's attention. "What the heck happ..."

Angelo saw Eric chained up and it all came back to him. He then saw that he too as shackled up.

"Well this is just dandy.", Angelo said.

"Can't you melt the chains?", Eric asked.

Angelo tried to melt the chains, but couldn't.

"Thought so.", Angelo said as he stopped trying. "These chains are just like the ones Fire held Taranee in when he tried to use he to lure the Phoenix to gain it's power."

"So we wait for the others to find us?", Eric questioned.

"Looks like it.", Angelo said.

"I hope it won't take long."

The boys looked to see Earth standing at their cages with a smirk.

"Hello, boys.", Earth said. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"A bed would of been nice.", Angelo joke with a smirk.

"Not to mention breakfast in bed.", Eric joke with a smirk of his own.

"Aren't we the funny ones.", Fire said as he walked up to the cage. "Let's see how funny you are once we make your friends tell the Griffin to give my friend, Earth, some of it's power."

"They'll never do that!", Eric snapped.

"Wouldn't they?", Earth questioned as she looked at Angelo. "You were willing to risk life and limb to save your beloved Fire Guardian, when we first met. And you only had your Guardian Decendent powers at the time!"

"Then you should know that our friends won't stop until we're free?", Angelo countered.

"Perhaps.", Fire said. "But they're not going to find you until we get what we want."

"I'm guessing that would be the Griffin's power.", Eric said.

"Oh not just the Griffin.", Fire said. "The Thunderbird as well."

Angelo and Eric's eyes went wide in surprise at what Fire said. He saw this and a wicked smile formed on his face.

"Didn't think about that did you?", Fire said. "We may even make them search for the Phoenix, Pegasus, and Leviathan so we can have their powers. I mean we do have the perfect hostages."

Angelo and Eric glared at Fire as he and Earth walked away laughing. They both had one thing in mind.

'We have to get out of here!'

Meanwhile, the girls and guys were in Mongolia flying around the mountains looking for Eric and Angelo, hoping that they were okay.

"Oh! Where are they?", Hay Lin questioned as they all were flying around the area. "Can't we use our wristband to contact them?"

"I tried to cantact Angelo, but I didn't get a responce!", Taranee said. "I think something might of happened to them!"

"We'll find them.", Will said as they flew through the mountain area. "And I'm sure they're okay."

"Leave it to boys to get in trouble!", Irma said.

"Hey!", Peter, Matt, and Stephen yelled.

"What?", Irma said. "You don't see us girls getting captured or doing something dumb!"

"Really now?", Peter questioned. "Cornelia has told me stories. Most of them about you doing a few dumb things!"

"And boy were there a few.", Will said with a laugh.

With a huff, Irma flew further on ignoring the giggles from the others.

"Well, look who's joined the party?"

Everyone stopped and looked to see Fire, Air, Water, and a Mexican girl with green hair, eyes, and a green cloak, who Taranee knew all to well.

"Earth!", Taranee called out as she looked toward the green hair girl.

"So, you remember me.", Earth said with a smile. "Or is it my thorns that you remember? You beloved sure did. Only he didn't count on my giving one to Air to use."

"Yeah!", Air said grinning. "And that other guy sure didn't see the one you shot at him coming, Earth!"

"Where's Eric?", Hay Lin demanded as she glared at Air.

"So he's your boyfriend?", Air questioned. "He's cute! I wonder if I'll have a chance with him when you're out of the way?"

"WHAT?", Hay Lin shrieked as she was about to fly at Air and fight her.

"Easy, Hay Lin!", Will said as she held her friend back. "Don't play into their game!"

"What do you want?", Taratnee questioned as she looked towards Fire.

"Straight to the point, huh?", Fire questioned with a smirk. "Oh well. Might as well get to it. Earth? If you will, please."

"Gladly.", Earth said with a smirk. "We want you to have the Griffin give me some of it's power instead of you!"

"Figures.", Cornelia said as she set the slab of rock she was on with Matt and Stephen down on a nearby cliff.

"And after that you'll do the same with the Thunderbird, when it comes to our friend, Energy!", Water replied. "And then you'll go find the Phoenix, Pegasus, and Leviathan!"

"And if you don't...", Fire began to say. "Well... let's just say that two of you will be looking for new boyfriends."

Taranee and Hay Lin had worried looks on their faces, fearing for Angelo and Eric. They knew what was at steak and not give into what their enemies wanted. But at the same time, they didn't want anything to happen to Eric and Angelo.

"So what will you do, heroes?", Water questioned with a stern look.

'What do we do now?', Will thought.

_A few minutes earlier..._

"There has to be some way out of these chains!", Eric said.

"I wish they was, but these chains are fireproof.", Angelo said. "Only the Phoenix was able to do it."

Suddenly, they felt this feeling in their hearts. A feeling that told Eric that Hay Lin was close, and one that told Angelo that Taranee was close. They also felt that the others were there as well. But they mostly felt the ones that had the same powers as them.

"Hay Lin's here!", Eric said. "I can feel it!"

"I can feel Taranee here too!", Angelo said. "I can sense the other too! Just not at much as I can sense Taranee."

"We have to find a way out of these chains, before they're made to have the Griffin give Earth some of it's power!", Angelo said.

"I here you!", Eric said. "But,like you said. The chains are firepro-... That's it!"

"What's it?", Angelo asked.

"You said that the chains are fireproof!", Eric said. "Right?"

"Yeah.", Angelo said with a raised eyebrow wondering where Eric was going with what he was talking about.

"What about the inside of the locks?", Eric questioned with a smirk.

A smirk then came to Angelo face as she looked down at the shackles that were on his wrist. He then lit his right index finger like a blow torch.

"Here goes everything!", Angelo said as he aimed his blow torch finger at keyhole of his shackles.

_Present Time_

"Well?", Fire questioned. "What is your decidsion?"

Will then looked at Fire, who had a smug grin on his face.

"Think wisely, my friends.", Water said. "Remember that your two friend's lives depend on you making the right choice."

'Any ideas guys?', Will asked the girls telepatichlly.

'I say me, Hay Lin, Taranee, and Peter kick their butts while the rest of you go find Angelo and Eric!', Irma suggested.

'I know it sounds strange, but part of me feels that Angelo is around here somewhere!', Taranee replied. 'It's like some weird connetion.'

'I feel it too!', Hay Lin said. 'Well, with Eric I mean. It's like I can sense him around here somewhere!'

'It might be you Legend powers!', Cornelia said.

'Maybe so, but we just can't risk their lives like this.', Will said. 'I say that for now, we play along until we find away to save the guys.'

'Right!', Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin said before they ended their telepathic conversation.

"What is your choice?", Fire demanded.

With a sad look on her face, Will looked towards Fire.

"We'll...", Will began to say before she saw something that put a smile on her face. "Kick your butts and find the Griffin!"

This surprised everyone until they heard two voices speak two words.

"Pyro Twister!"

Suddenly, a twister of fire rose up behind Fire and his friends.

"What in the...?", Water questioned.

Just then, the weapon hilt, he took from Eric flew from his hand and into the fire twister. Suddenly Fire, Air, Water, and Earth were sucked into the twister of fire. The fire twister then turned into a spinning ball of fire and shot Fire and his friends far away in four different directions. Once the ball of fire faded away, everyone saw Angelo and Eric floating there in their Battle Legend forms.

"Now that was cool!", Angelo said smiling.

"And I feel less stressed.", Eric joked smiling.

"I do too!", Angelo said jokingly.

"Eric!", Hay Lin cries happily as she tackles Eric in a hug.

"Oof!", Eric grunts as he get's some wind knocked out of him.

"Now that girl moves fast!", Angelo said before turning towards the others. "What's up guys?"

Taranee waisted no time wrapping her arms arond Angelo in a hug.

"I missed you too, Taranee.", Angelo said as he returned the hug.

"Oh, Eric!", Hay Lin cried as she kept her hold on Eric. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm okay, Hay Lin.", Eric said as he held Hay Lin close. "We just ran into a few problems."

"Yeah!", Angelo said. "Like Water and Air sneaking up behind us while we were spying on Fire, Earth, and some Ramitar creature!"

"Ramitar?", Irma question.

"Think a Minitor if he were a ram.", Eric said. "He was knocking some boilders loose to dump off the side of the mountain and make a rock slide that would destroy some farmlands."

"A fight broke out, and Earth and Air hits us with the thorn's Earth has.", Angelo explained. "You all know the rest."

"Well, I'm glad your safe.", Taranee said smiling. "How did you get free?", Cornelia asked.

"Actually, it was Eric's idea.", Angelo said. "We figured that the chains were fireproop. But then he thought that the locks weren't. And sure enough, he was right, as I was able the melt the locks!"

"And now we're here!", Eric said.

"You're so smart, Eric!", Hay Lin said happily.

"There's time to celebrate later!", Will said. "Right now we have to find the Griffin's cave!"

"We're close to it!", Angelo said pointing in one direction. "It should be over there somewhere!"

"Then let's get a move on!", Cornelia said as she made the slab of rock she, Matt, and Stephen were on go into the air and follow the others as they flew towards the Griffin's cave!

Elsewhere, Fire and his friends had just slowed down enough to stop being flung in different directions by Angelo and Eric's attack.

'How did those two escape those chains?', Fire questioned to his allies telepathiclly. 'Last I checked, they were fire-proof!'

'Does it really matter now?', Earth questioned. 'We have to stop them from getting to the Griffin and letting it give them some of it's power!'

'She's right!', Water said. 'Me and Air are the closest to them! We'll try and stall them as best we can!'

'Go!', Fire said as he flew towards the direction of the Griffin's cave. 'Me and Earth will catch up!'

'I say we teleport there and surprise them!', Earth suggested. 'We have more than enough power to get there! And then there's our little 'surprise' waiting there for them.'

'She has a point there.', Air said in a sing-song voice.

'Fine.', Fire said. 'Then let us teleport there!'

Each of them then teleported to the Griffin's cave. At the Griffin's cave, our heroes had just arrived there. As they all landed they looked around to see nothing.

"Okay.", Irma said. "We're here. So, where's the Griffin?"

"Maybe he went out to get somethign to eat.", Stephen said.

"Please don't tell me that we have to wait for it to come back.", Cornelia complained as she sat on a rock.

"Are you really going to complain about waiting?", Matt questioned. "It could be worse."

"And how could it be any worse?", Cornelia questioned.

Suddenly, Fire, Air, Water, and Earth appeared in the air above the cave.

"Hello, friends.", Fire said with a smirk. "Did you miss us?"

"That's how.", Matt said as they looked up at them.

"You just had to ask it.", Irma said. "Didn't you, Corny?"

**A/N: Well, Eric and Angelo got free and sent Fire and friends flying with their attack and have found the Griffin's cave. But now, Fire and friends have teleported there and are ready to fight. Who will win? And what kind of surprise do they have for our heroes? Read on to find out.**

**Please review.**


	5. Fight For The Griffin & The Griffin Acts

**_In the last chapter..._**

_"Okay.", Irma said. "We're here. So, where's the Griffin?"_

_"Maybe he went out to get somethign to eat.", Stephen said._

_"Please don't tell me that we have to wait for it to come back.", Cornelia complained as she sat on a rock._

_"Are you really going to complain about waiting?", Matt questioned. "It could be worse."_

_"And how could it be any worse?", Cornelia questioned._

_Suddenly Fire, Air, Water, and Earth appeared in the air above the cave._

_"Hello, friends.", Fire said with a smirk. "Did you miss us?"_

_"That's how.", Matt said as they looked up at them._

_"You just had to ask it.", Irma said. "Didn't you, Corny?"_

**Chapter 5:**

"How was I suppose to know they'd show up?", Cornelia questioned.

"Now isn't the time for this you two!", Will said.

"But it is time for you to do what we say!", Earth said.

"Why would we do that?", Hay Lin questioned. "Eric and Angelo are free! You jave no bargining chips!"

"Is that so?", Water questioned. "We have one last thing to use."

"Take a look over there!", Air said as she pointed towards the left of them.

Everyone looked towards the direction Air was pointing to see a large set of boulders and rocks set up to fall.

"Have the Griffin give Earth some of it's power or we'll cause a rockslide that will ruin the farmlands of the village below!", Fire demanded.

"Oh no!", Hay Lin said.

"You wouldn't!", Peter snapped.

"They would.", Matt said.

"Those people did you no wrong!", Will said.

"And we won't do them any wrong.", Earth said. "As long as you do what we say!"

"No way!", Cornelia said.

"Cornelia!", Taranee said not believing what her friend said.

"Even if we do what they want, they'll let the rockslide happen so they can escape!", Cornelia replied.

"Well, aren't you the smart one.", Water said with a smirk.

"Why you dirty...", Stephen began to say.

"Forget this!", Earth snapped. "Ramos! Your Mistress needs you!"

Then, from out of no where, the Ramitar looking creature Angelo and Eric saw when they first began their search for the Griffin came running up the mountain side and jumped up on the cliff where the Griffin's cave was.

"What the heck is that?", Irma questioned.

"This is Ramos!", Earth said. "My most loyal warrior!"

"Now and forever, Mistress Earth.", Ramos said with a deep voice, as he bowed to Earth.

"Well, this isn't good.", Will said.

"For you it isn't!", Water said.

"Get rid of them, Ramos!", Earth ordered.

"As you wish, Mistress Earth.", Ramos said as he turned toward the Guardians their boyfriends.

Ramos looked down at Matt and Stephen and smirked.

"I'll save you two for last.", Ramos said before he ran towards the others.

"He does know he can't fly right?", Eric said as the other flew up into the air.

Suddenly, Ramos leaped high into the air towards them.

"With ups like that, it doesn't matter!", Peter said as Ramos got closer to them.

Ramos was about to grab Will, but she blasted him with an energy blast that sent him falling into a canyon.

"Now that had to hurt!", Irma said as they all flew down to where Ramos landed.

"Let's add some fun to this.", Earth said as she flew towards the pile of rocks and boulders. "Stop this, heroes!"

Everyone looked to see Earth use her powers to get the rockslide going!

"This just keeps getting better!", Peter said. "What now?"

"If Cornelia can slow the rockslide, me and Angelo can melt the rocks while Hay Lin or Eric cools it off!", Taranee said.

"Eric is down there with the others fighting that Ramos guy.", Hay Lin said. "But I can cool off the rocks you and Angelo melt."

"Let's do it!", Cornelia said as she, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Angelo flew ahead of the rockslide. "I hope this works!"

Cornelia flew in front of the rockslide amd used her powers to slow down the rockslide.

"Anytime now guys!", Cornelia said as she was holding the rockslide at bay as much as she could.

"On it!", Angelo said as he and Taranee fired powerful flames at the boulders and rocks.

"It's working!", Taranee said as the rock and boulders started to heat up and meld together.

When Taranee and Angelo were done, the rocks and boulders were melted together looking like magma.

"You're up, Hay Lin!", Taranee said and she and Angelo stopped with the flames.

"Here we go!", Hay Lin said as she blew a cooling wind at the magma.

When she was done, the rocks and boulders were fused together in a way to look like it had always been there.

"Well, that takes care of that!", Hay Lin said.

"Then ler's go help the others!", Taranee said as they all flew down towards the others, who were fighting Ramos.

"Well, that was pointless!", Air said as she and her other three friends watched their enemies fly down into the canyon. "Didn't think about them doing that, did you Earth?"

"Don't start with me, Air!", Earth said. "Besides. Ramos will keep them busy long enough to make the Griffin give me some of it's power!"

"And what of these two?", Water asked as he looked down at Matt and Stephen.

"They are nothing!", Fire said as he heard something coming out of the cave. "And here comes the guest of honor."

Sure enough, the Griffin came walking out of it's cave. It's wings were golden yellow and long. Just like the feathers on it's head. It's talons were sharp and ready to tear it's enemies to peices. It's eyes were sharp and showed cunning. It looked around to see Matt and Stephen standing on it's cliff while Fire, Air, Water, and Earth floated in the air.

'Who are you all, and what do you want of me?', Griffin questioned to them all telepathiclly as he let out a yawn.

"I am Earth!", Earth said as she landed in front of the Griffin. "I am here to ask that you grant me some of your power!"

'Are you now?', Griffin asked as he turned towards Matt and Stephen. 'And who might you two be?'

"I'm...", Matt began to say.

"They are enemies of your friends!", Water said as he, Fire, and Air landed next to Earth. "They are here to steal your power for themselves!"

'Are they now?', Griffin questioned. 'Cause from where I'm sitting, they look pretty harmless to me.'

"We're not your enemies, mighty Griffin.", Matt said. "Me and my friend, Stephen, came here with the Guardians of Kandrakar to ask that you grant the Earth Guardain and one of us some of your power."

'I see.', Griffin said.

The Griffin then turned to look at Earth, Water, Fire, and Air.

'Then you must be the ones that are after the powers of me and my friends for some kind of revenge!', Griffin said. 'And you have the nerve to lie to me?'

"If you'd just hear us out, I'm sure...", Fire began to say.

'There's nothing to hear!', Griffin snapped. 'You'll get nothing from me!'

"Then I guess we'll have to make you give us your power!", Earth said as she, Fire, Air, and Water took to the air.

"This is going to be fun!", Air said as she formed a twister.

'For me that is!', Griffin said as he flew at the four of them.

Down in the canyon, Will and the others were doing there best to fight Ramos. He may of been big, but he was fast! Once he got to his feet, Ramos quickly jumped up and grabbed Eric and threw him against Will, sending both of them against the canyon wall.

"That's two down!", Ramos bragged. "The rest of you will be no problem!"

"We'll see about that!", Irma said as she and Peter froze Ramos in his tracks with their ice powers. "Now that's stopping him cold!"

"Let's hope it last long enough for us to meet the Griffin.", Will said as she and Eric got to their feet.

"Man did that hurt!", Eric said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How do you think I feel?", Will questioned. "You were flung into me!"

"It wasn't my fault!", Eric said. "He tossed me at you!"

"Sure.", Will said jokingly. "That's what they all say."

Eric then noticed that the ice holding Ramos was begining to crack quickly!

"Um... guys!", Eric said as he saw the ice crack some more. "He's breaking out!"

Irma and Peter were about to freeze Ramos again but he busted out, jumped up and grabbed Peter and threw him against the canyon wall knocking him dizzy. Next was Will, who tried to hit Ramos with a energy ball, only to be knocked back with a shockwave Ramos made by clapping his hands together hard! The shockwave knocked Will back into a tumble roll against the canyon wall!

"Will!", Irma cried as she watched her friend fall to her side.

"And now for the last two!", Ramos said as he horns began to glow.

He then ran at Eric with great speed as his horns glowed brighter.

"Power Bash!", Ramos yelled as he hit Eric, sending him flying towards the canyon wall, knocking him down.

"And then there was one.", Ramos said as he jumped at Irma.

Before Ramos got close to Irma, Hay Lin flew in front of him and hit him with a twister of wind which sent him flying back a few feet. Next was Angelo and Taranee who combined their powers and blasted Ramos with a powerful fireball. The hit knocked Ramos back at least twenty feet!

"I tire of this!", Ramos snapped as he jumped to his feet and got ready to charged at them again.

Cornelia then sent a large boulder flying at Ramos, who caught it and tossed it aside.

"Is that all you got?", Ramos snapped as he walked towards them.

"How about this!". Peter snapped as he began to fire a powerful blast of water at Ramos.

But instead of water...

"Argh!", Ramos yelled as he was hit by a thing of blue lightning!

Everyone turned to see blue electricity circling Peter's hands.

"What the heck?", Peter questioned as he looked at his hands.

"How did you do that?", Irma questioned as she flew up to him.

"I... I don't know.", Peter said as the electricity faded from his hands.

"Well, the Leviathan was able to do it.", Will said. "Remember!"

"Yeah!", Irma said. "She used it on that squid creature! So that means that..."

"We can too!", Peter said as he and Irma both were able to call up some blue lightning and hit Ramos with it.

"Aaaaaaah!", Ramos yelled as he was blasted by Irma and Peter's combined attack.

Ramos dropped to one knee as he glared at Peter and Irma.

"Give up?", Irma questioned.

"Never!", Ramos snapped as he stood up. "It'll take a lot more than some lightning to stop me!"

Cornelia then brought up some thick vines and wrapped them around Ramos tightly.

"How about that?", Cornelia questioned with a smirk.

"Let me go!", Ramos demanded as he tried to get free of the many vines that held him.

Angelo and Eric then flew at Ramos and grabbed the vines that held Ramos, and took to the skies.

"Don't worry...", Angelo said as they were flying upward. "... it'll be over soon!"

Once they were high enough Angelo and Eric began to dive, still holding the vines while spinning around, making it a spiral dive. As they dove down towards the ground, Ramos could feel the wind push against him. Once they were close enough to the ground, Angelo and Eric let Ramos go, sending him crashing toward the ground spinning, while they were able to pull up in time. Slowly getting up, a very pain filled Ramos tried to gather himself, only to be frozen in a block of ice by Irma and Peter.

"Well, that was fun.", Eric said as he and Aneglo landed in front of the others.

"Yeah, well let's not try that move any time soon.", Angelo said as he tried to steady himself. "It kind of makes me dizzy."

Angelo almost feel if it weren't for Taranee and Will grabbing his arms.

"Easy there, big guy!", Will said with a grin as she and Taranee helped Angelo balance himself.

"Eric, is use to doing spins at great speeds.", Taranee reminded Angelo. "You're not."

"I know. I know.", Angelo said as he got his balance. "It was still fun though."

"So, what do we do with Ramos here?", Irma asked as she knocked on the block of ice Ramos was trapped in.

"Leave him for now.", Will said. "Right now we have to get to the Griffin!"

Wasting no time, they all flew up to the Griffin's cave. Once up there, they saw the mighty beast fighting with Fire and his friends. And winning! No matter what they did, the Griffin was able to block their attacks with telekinesis or dodge their attacks with his speed.

'Is this all you have?', the Griffin questioned. 'I tire of this!'

The Griffin them hit the four of them with a telekinetic blast, sending them crashing down towards the cliff of his cave.

"Whoa!", Cornelia said as she saw the power the Griffin showed in it's attack.

As Fire and his friends got to their feet, the Griffin landed in front of them.

'Leave this place!', the Griffin demanded. 'You annoy me!'

Earth looked up at the Guardians and their boyfriends with a glare.

"You may of won this round, but this is far from over!", she said as she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, Ramos appeared next to her still in the black of ice Peter and Irma foze him in.

"We'll meet again!", Earth said as she teleported away with Ramos.

Water and Air teleported away soon after, leaving Fire alone.

"There's still one more left!", Fire said. "And we'll find it before you do!"

Fire then teleported away.

'For all their talk, they're not that powerful.', the Griffin said as he turned towards the Guardians and their boyfriends. 'So, which of you is the Earth Guardian?'

"I am.", Cornelia said as she landed in front of the Griffin.

'I see.', the Griffin said. 'By looking at you, I can tell that you're head strong, stubborn, and are sometimes quick to anger!'

"Hey!", Cornelia said.

"He knows Corny well.", Irma whispered to Hay Lin getting a giggle out of her.

'But, I also see that you have a kind and caring heart.', the Griffin said. 'You shall use my powers well.'

"Um... thanks.", Cornelia said with a small smile.

'Now, which of you two shall also have some of my power?', the Griffin said as he turned to look at Matt and Stephen.

The Griffin looked from Matt to Stephen. He looked at Stephen and smiled.

'Yes. Leviathan told me of you.', Griffin said as he looked at Stephen.

"She did?", Stephen questioned.

'Yes.', Griffin said. 'She told me of how you wanted to be the one to use her powers with the Water Guardian but couldn't because the one she chose was better suited to wield the power. But I can see that you are better suited to wield my power.'

"Cool!", Stephen said.

'Stand beside the Earth Guardian please.', the Griffin said.

Once Stephen was standing beside Cornelia, the Griffin spreaded his wings and then held his wing forward. Suddenly, Cornelia and Stephen were covered in a ball of green light. A few seconds later, the ball of light faded away to show Cornelia and Stephen still standing there.

'Well, my job is done.', Griffin said as he flapped his wings and took to the sky. 'May the powers I gave you serve you well, young ones.'

Griffin then dove into the canyon and pulled up at great speeds through the sky. Everyone watched as the beast flew through the skies.

"And now, you two change.", Irma said as they all gathered around Cornelia and Stephen.

"Question.", Cornelia said. "How bad did it hurt you guys when you first changed?"

"I'll be honset with you.", Irma said. "You're not going to like it, Corny!"

"Don't call me... Aaaaah!", Cornelia yelled as she dropped to her knees!

"Argh!", Stephen yelled as he did the same.

"And here we go.", Angelo said as Cornelia and Stephen were each in a ball of green light.

"How long does this take again?", Peter asked as he looked at the ball of green light Cornelia was in.

"Not long.", Taranee said.

A few seconds later, the balls of green light faded to show Cornelia and Stephen in their Legend forms as they began to fall on their sides only for Peter to scoop Cornelia in his arms and Eric and Angelo to grab Stephen and hoist his arms over their shoulders. The others walked up to them amazed at their new look.

"Show this is Cornelia's new look?", Hay Lin questioned. "I sure didn't see this coming."

"I guess this shows her more active side.", Taranee said.

"I think it looks nice on her.", Will said.

"Which makes me wonder what your Legend form will look like.", Angelo said. "What do you think Irma? Irma?"

Angelo looked to see Irma looking Stephen up and down smiling.

"I think you're waisting your time.", Will said as she opened a fold for Kandrakar.

"I think you're right.", Angelo said as he and Eric carried Stephen through the fold followed by the others.

As the fold closed behind them, the Griffin landed on the cliff with a dead deer in his claws.

'Good luck to you, young ones.', he said as he went back into his cave to eat.

**A/N: Well, after stopping a rockslide and a tough fight, our heroes have some of the Griffin's power. What will Fire and his crew do now that there's only one Beast of Legend to find? And how will Cornelia react to her Legend form? Last chapter coming up folks!**

**Please review.**

**Also, go on my profile and vote on my poll on who should lead the alliance.**


	6. Griffin Legend Form & It's Not Over Yet

**Chapter 6:**

"Four down, and one to go!", Eric said as he and five of the others sat in the training room waiting for Cornelia and Stephen to wake up.

"Only question is, where is the Thundergird.", Matt said as he and will sat next to each other.

"We can check later.", Will said. "I just want to rest for now."

"That's something you've all earned.", Yan Lin said. "I suggest that you get all the rest that you can. For now that there is only the Thunderbird left, your enemies will stop at nothing to stop you from getting it."

"Which also means that Matt might be a target as well.", Will said as she held Matt's hand.

"I'll be okay, Will.", Matt said as he wrapped his arm around Will. "I can hold my own. Besides. I got you and the others to watch my back."

"This is true.", Angelo said.

"We all knew the rixk going into this, Will.", Taranee said as she sat next to Will.

"Besides, you're in just as much danger as Matt is.", Eric said.

"Eric!", Hay Lin said to her boyfriend. "That's not helping!"

"Sorry.", Eric said.

"But he's right.", Yan Lin said. "If anything, Will is the main one they'll go after to prevent you from geting the Thunderbird's power."

"So, we'll have to be real careful.", Angelo said. "But at least we have four Beast of Legend powers on our side."

"I take it Irma and Peter are with Stephen and Cornelia?", Yan Lin questioned.

"Yep.", Will said. "They wanted to be there when they woke up."

"I wonder what's taking Cornelia and Stephen so long to wake up.", Hay Lin said.

"You and Eric slept just as long.", Taranee said.

"And might I add, you snore.", Angelo said. "Loud!"

Hay Lin face turn light shade of pink as she turned away with a huff getting a laugh out of the others as they waited for Cornelia and Stephen to wake up. Back on Earth, Fire and his three friends are in the Rocky Mountains, of America, waiting for their friend, Energy, to meet up with them.

"Where is she?", Earth said as she paced back and forth.

"She'll be here, my friend.", Water said. "Calm yourself."

"How can I remain calm when those Guardians have gotten another of the Beast of Legend powers?", Earth yelled. "We were so close to getting the Griffin to give us some of it's power!"

"We still have the Thunderbird to find.", Air said as she walked up to Earth. "So all is not lost."

"Air is right.", Fire said. "If we can find and capture the Thudnerbird, we can force it to give Energy some of it's powers."

"And with that power, we can find the other Beast of Legend and get the powers we need from them!", Air said.

"And then Erutana shall be ours for the taking!", Water said.

"We'll just have to find the Thunderbird before those blasted Guardians do!", Earth said.

"I take it you didn't have any luck with the Griffin."

Fire, Air, Water, and Earth turned to see a familiar Africn-American female with white hair and gray eyes dressed in a white cloak.

"Hello, Energy.", Fire said. "How was your search?"

"Hard.", Energy said. "And by the looks of you all, I take it the Guardians and their beloveds now have the Griffin's power to their arsenal."

"I hate to say it, but yes.", Earth said. "Did you find the Thunderbird?"

"Yes, but it is fast!", Energy said. "It may take all of us to capture it!"

"Then let us make haste!", Fire said as they all took to the skies. "The sooner we find it the better!"

The five warriors flew through the sky in search of the Thudnerbird. All five hoping to find the Beast of Legend before the Guardians and their boyfriends do.

'We must find the Thunderbird!', Fire thought to himself. 'To much will be at stake if we don't!'

Meanwhile, In Kandrakar, Cornelia and Stephen were resting in the room the others rested in, laying in the beds that the others rested in when they got their Legend powers. Sitting by Cornelia's bed was Peter and by Stephen's bed was Irma.

"I wonder if we slept this long when we got our powers.", Irma said as seh brushed some hair out of Stephen's face.

"Probably.", Peter said. "I wonder what Cornelia will think of her Legend form."

"As long as she looks good, she'll be fine.", Irma said.

"You may be right.", Peter said with a grin as he noticed Cornelia begin to stir a little.

Peter looked to see Cornelia slowly open her eyes.

"Hey, you.", Peter said smiling.

"Hey, yourself.", Cornelia said as she sat up.

"Aw, man.", Stephen said as he sat up in the bed. "Hey, Irma."

"Hey!", Irma said smiling. "How do you feel?"

"Actually, I feel fine.", Stephen said. "How do I look?"

"See for yourself.", Irma said as she stood up and pulled him out of bed.

"Okay! Okay!", Stephen said with a laugh as he got out of bed. "Take it easy!"

Once in front of the mirror, Stephen got a good look at himself in his Legend form.

"Whoa!", he said as he looked himself up and down.

First of all, like the other guys, he was older looking, maybe in his late teens. His hair was more golden blond than it normally was. His wings were yellow like the Griffin's. On his wrist were green armbands with the Kandrakar symbol of earth on them. Like Angelo, Eric, and Peter, Stephen wore a white sleeveless shirt with a battle harness over it. There was a silhouette of the Griffin on the chest piece of the harness with the Kandrakar symbol of earth in the silhouette of the Griffin. He had brown shorts that went down just past his knees with brown boots and a black belt. And in front of his shorts hung a green cloth that went down to his knees. On the cloth was the Kandrakar symbol for earth.

"Sweet!", Stephen said as he flexed an arm muscle. "What do you think, Irma?"

"Very nice.", Irma said with a smile.

"Okay, move it!", Cornelia said as she walked towards the mirror. "I want to see what I look like!"

"Knock yourself out.", Stephen said as he stepped aside.

Once in front of the mirror, Cornelia was pretty surprised at her Legend form. There she was with yellow wings like the Griffin. But like Taranee, Hay Lin, and Irma that wasn't all. First there was her hair that she too grabbed a thing of to make sure that it was real. Now her hair was the way it was in her Guardian form. But now her hair was more golden blond with black streaks in it. She now had a green, sleeveless, mid-drift top with a brown vest. On her top was a black silhouette of the Griffin on it, with the Kandrakar symbol for earth in the middle of the silhouette. As well as space in the back for her wings. She now had black finger-less gloves, like Taranee had in her Guardian form. Instead of a skirt, Cornelia now had a pair of brown shorts that went down to just above her knees with a green belt. On the sides of her shorts was the Kandrakar symbol for earth in green. Her stockings, that were now like Hay Lin's, were green and brown. She now had green boots that went up to the middle of her shins.

"Well, this is new.", Cornelia said as she looked at herself. "I do like the black streaks. And the outfit is pretty nice."

"I think it shows that you can be as tough as they come.", Peter said as he stood behind Cornelia.

"You think so?", Cornelia asked.

"I know so.", Peter said.

"Thanks.", Cornelia said as she turned around to face Peter.

They then shared a loving kiss before leaving the room with Irma and Stephen to see the others in the training room. Once there, the others saw a beaming Cornelia as she was walking hand in hand with Peter.

"Me thinks she likes her look.", Will said.

"You'd be correct.", Cornelia said.

"And now for Stephen's Battle Legend form!", Irma said happily, as she pulled Stephen in front of Yan Lin.

With a smile and a grin, Yan Lin touched the chestplate on Stephen's battle harness to active his Battle Legend form. Once she did this, he was covered in a ball of green energy. Once it faded, Stephen stood before them in his Battle Legend form.

"Cool!", Stephen said as he looked down at himself.

"Me likey.", Irma said as she got a good look at her boyfriend.

Under his battle harness was a silverish, long sleeve chainmail shirt with his white sleeve-less shirt under that. On the back of them was room for his wings to stick out. On his shoulders were silver round shoulder pads and on his wrist were silver knuckle guantlets with the Kandrakar symbol for earth on them. On his head was a green headband with a rectangle metal plate on the front with a Griffin symbol carved into it. And over his shins were silver greaves with the Kandrakar symbol for earth on them.

"I can get use to this!", Stephen said as he spreaded his wings. "Now let's see if I can do this right."

Stephen closed his eyes and focused on changing back to normal. And he succsed! First, he changed back to his Legend form and then back to his normal self.

"That was easier than I thought!", Stephen said as Cornelia changed back to normal along with Peter and Irma. "So what's next?"

"Now you all go home and get some well deserved rest.", Yan Lin said. "You've all earned it."

"Don't have to tell me twice.", Irma said with a yawn.

"One fold for Earth coming up!", Will said as she opened a fold for Earth.

"See ya, Garndma!", Hay Lin said as she hugged her grandmother.

"See you soon, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said as she returned the hug.

Hay Lin then went through the fold with the others.

"Rest well, childern.", Yan Lin said as she watched the fold close. "For this adventure is far from over."

Once on Earth, everyone saw that it was only the middle of the day.

"Wow!", Irma said. "We made good time!"

"I'll say!", Cornelia said. "So, what do you all want to do?"

"I say we get something to eat and go from there.", Will said.

"Works for me.", Angelo said.

"Sam here.", Taranee agreed.

With the others in agreement, they all headed for some place to eat. They all knew that their adventure was far from over, but for now they were going to take what time they could get to relax. For they knew that they were going to have to fight to gain the power of the Thunderbird.

The only question was when?

**To be continued in: _Beast of Legand-Book Five: Power of the Thunderbird_**

**A/N: Well, our heroes have the power of the Griffin on their side. Now all that's left is the Thunderbird. But with Fire and his team all looking for it, will our heroes be able to find it before they do? Things are looking tough for our heroes. Let's hope they can pull through. Find out what happens in the next story:**

_**Beast of Legand-Book Five: Power of the Thunderbird**_

**Please review.**


End file.
